The Steve Rogers' Virginity I
by Cafeine
Summary: Steve Rogers esteve inconsciente por muito tempo e Tony Stark decide fazer uma surpresa, não muito agradável, para ele. Fanfic bem Nonsense.


Fanfic **NONSENSE** sem fins lucrativos.  
(_Mais nonsense ainda no fim_)

Fanfic Yaoi/Slash de leve.

Todos os direitos a Marvel Comics.

**~x~**

Poderia ter sido mais um dia comum na vida de Steve Rogers. Bom... Talvez o que é chamado de dia comum para a maioria das pessoas não signifique a mesma coisa para alguém que dormiu durante quase cem anos. E quase cem anos é _muita_ coisa.

- É justamente por isso que foi uma boa ideia, terá a chance de ter um verdadeiro encontro. Você precisa relaxar, Steve. Bruce dê uma ajuda e ensine algumas técnicas de relaxamento para o nosso _amigo_.

- Ah... Eu prefiro não me meter nessa história.

- Meter é a palavra-chave.

- Não só essa frase como tudo isso é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, Tony Stark, e _amigos_ não fazem isso. – Steve já estava cansado com toda aquela situação embaraçosa. Como era possível que aquele... Aquele _playboy_, como nas palavras do próprio, ousasse fazer _AQUILO_.  
O som de salto alto se aproximou. A ruiva de olhos verdes e vestido negro parou e os observou. Natasha Romanoff era o nome dela.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- O Capitão Estrelinha está vendendo a virgindade em um leilão na internet – Disse Tony.

- O qu...

- Coisa do Stark. – Steve lhe cortou a pergunta.

- E porque você não pede pra alguém cancelar? Estamos na S.H.I.E.L.D., quase todo mundo aqui sabe invadir sistemas.

- Quase todo mundo aqui não sabe como o cérebro do Homem de Lata funciona e, portanto, não sabe como burlar o sistema, ou seja lá o que foi que ele fez.

- Stark, não estamos no colegial, cancele isso!

- Vamos apenas esperar alguns lances, já está em 1 milhão.

Ouviu-se uma melodia aguda e todos se entreolharam. Stark tirou o celular do bolso da calça.

- Ah, é o meu. Parece que temos uma aranha na linha.

Rogers passou a mão na testa, sem graça e já cansado pelo que estaria por vir.

- Essa não...

- Vou colocá-lo no Viva-voz.

Fez-se um silêncio repentino, cortado por uma voz grave e cansada que partiu do aparelho.

- Fala aí Tony, cadê o Steve? Ele tá vendendo a...

- NÃO – Gritou Rogers se aproximando do celular na mão de Tony. – Isso tudo foi ideia do Stark, acho que você pode imaginar... E... O que aconteceu com a sua voz?

- Estou tendo alguns probleminhas com o Dr. Octopus. Mas, não é nada de mais, vamos falar de você. Olha, eu até compraria a sua... Só pra você ter certeza que estaria em boas mãos, mas eu não tenho a grana do Tony, a Mary Jane não gostaria nada da ideia e meu tio sempre dizia que com grandes poderes vem grandes respon...

- Você tá brincando comigo? – Steve arrancou o celular da mão de Tony e desativou o Viva-voz, se afastando até que ninguém o ouvisse – Eu sei que você sabe mexer nessas coisas, tem como você tirar aquele anúncio da internet por mim?

- É uma boa ideia, mas você teria que me ajudar.

- Contra o Dr. Octopus?

- Com uma vaga nos Vingadores! Qual é? Eu sou o único super-herói pobre, já reparou? O Stark é dono de uma indústria, o Bruce é um doutor, o Thor é um semideus, o casal de assassinos deve ganhar a maior grana e os X-Men moram em uma mansão. Não que eu me importe com dinheiro, mas deixar de passar aperto seria bom. Impressionar a Mary Jane também... E quem sabe deixar de ser EXCLUÍDO.

-Tá, tá, já entendi. Eu não sei se vai dar certo, mas vou tentar convencer a equipe.

Steve desligou o aparelho e o devolveu ao Stark.

- Um tal de Stan Lee apostou 2 milhões. É melhor parar com essa brincadeira, Tony. – Natasha disse.

Tony que agora estava com uma xícara de café na mão ergueu o cenho e usou de seu sarcasmo habitual.

- Eu achei que o Steve estava gostando da ideia.

Steve fez uma careta e também pegou uma xícara de café. Os dois ficaram se encarando, até se sentirem desconfortáveis.

Natasha os observou e teve uma ideia, se aproximando de Rogers.

- Steve.

- O que foi Natasha? - Ele deu um gole.

- Eu compro a sua virgindade.

Ambos Stark e Steve cuspiram o café que estavam tomando.

- Como é que é? Mas e o... o...

- ... Mas e o Legolas? - Completou Tony.

- Eu não vou dormir com o Steve, podemos ter um encontro só pra dizer que eu comprei. O que eu quero é acabar com essa palhaçada.

- Eu... Eu não acho uma boa ideia. - Tony falou tentando tomar o café novamente.

- Obrigado, Natasha.

Tony interrompeu outra vez.

- Na verdade ela não pode comprar. Ela não deve ter todo esse dinheiro, é mais de 2 milhões, o Stan Lee ainda ganha.

- Você tem mais de 2 milhões, Tony. - Natasha sorriu e Tony cuspiu novamente o café.

- Ora, mas que belo casal, Tony Stark e Steve Rogers. - Bruce riu.

- Homem de Lata e Capitão Estrelinha - Natasha olhou para os dois.

- Desisto, eu vou embora, e não vou ter encontro nenhum.

Rogers saiu, fechando a porta com força. Todos ficaram olhando.

- Eu vou pra casa, tenho uma armadura pra terminar. - Stark saiu pela mesma porta.

- Você está pensando no que eu estou pensando? - Perguntou Natasha.

- Aposto que estou. - Respondeu Bruce.

Meia hora depois Natasha e Bruce estavam ao telefone com Pepper.

- Então 2 milhões e meio sumiram da conta do Stark? Obrigada pela informação, Pepper.

Os dois caíram na risada.

* * *

Algumas partes foram inspiradas nas piadas internas que rolam por aí. Algumas:

- Piadas na internet em que o Homem-Aranha é excluído dos Vingadores.

- Homem-Aranha ser um dos poucos heróis pobres.

- Homem-Aranha ter ido parar no corpo do Dr. Octopus em uma edição recente, o que deu o que falar nos sites por aí. (Por isso ele tava com a voz grossa e disse que estava tendo alguns problemas com o vilão).


End file.
